


Hands Off Ladies

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: Starsky has staked his claim and he doesn't share.This work was previously posted as part of the Starsky and Hutch Advent Calender 2019
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Kudos: 11





	Hands Off Ladies

Click on the image for the larger version.

As usual please do not alter repost or claim as your own.


End file.
